winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirenix (Form)
Previous Transformation: Harmonix Next Transformation: Unknown Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers (along with the opaque and unbent wings) were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a bent and flexible seashell shaped wings. Overview According to Miss Faragonda in "Return to Alfea", the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book was hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magical Archives of Alfea. Requirements The fairies needed to find the Gem of Self Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans that are all over the magic dimension, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed to activate the source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies' Sirenix boxes will appear along with there Sirenix Guardians, who combine there powers to open the portal to the Infinite ocean. Then Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean which the fairies needed to cross into and they became Sirenix fairies. Magical Abilities It allow the Winx to fight Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean where their Believix powers are too weak. Also Sirenix grants the Fairies access to the Infinite Ocean without adsorbing all of the Selkies powers. Once the Winx have completed their destiny; they are each given one single wish by their Sirenix Guardians. It grants each member of the Winx Club to grant a wish as long as it is in favor of destiny, such as return Nabu to life, restore Daphne to her original form, undo the Trix dark Sirenix forms, clean up all of Earth's toxic pollution, turn all of the mutants back to their original form, how to finally break the evil curse of Sirenix, or rid of all dark magic in the form of pollution. Also while they're swimming there wings glows. It's also mentioned by Daphne that the Sirenix fairies' powers are protected by the Source of Sirenix in the Lake Roccaluce. Transforming Appearance Fairies The girls' hair is longer than in their Harmonix, and like a long ponytail, somewhat like Icy's hair, except for Tecna, whose hair is shorter than the other girls are. Also there hair color changes when they go underwater For example, Bloom's becomes carrot orange with teal streaks, Stella's becomes green with pink streaks, Flora's becomes pinkish-purple with brunette streaks, Aisha's becomes honey blond with purple streaks, Musa's becomes purple with orange streaks, and Tecna's hair becomes violet with blonde streaks. There outfits consists of a sparkly mermaid skin top, a belt, a transparent skirt over mermaid skinned colorful pants with tail fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The girls also have bracelets made of a piece of jewelry and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. There is a single pair of seashell shaped wings. Dark Sirenix Witches become clothed in a body suit that is less revealing and darker than fairies Sirenix form. With makeup smeared on there eyes and lips, with there hair slightly altered. Instead of seashell- shaped wings, they gain long flowing tentacle which help them to swim faster like an octopus and their version of Sirenix is considered, Dark Sirenix. Gallery See also: Sirenix/Gallery Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's sirenix Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's sirenix Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's sirenix Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's sirenix Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's sirenix Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's sirenix Trivia *Sirenix comes from the Siren which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchantingly beautiful and melodically soft hypnotic singing voices and vocalizing tunes to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages: "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *This is the first transformation in the series that is available for both fairies and witches. *The Trix' Sirenix reminds some fans of Ursula and Morgana from "The Little Mermaid" and "The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea". *It is unknown if this transformation makes Aisha's much stronger due to her ocean/sea-based powers, and makes Bloom's fire/flame-based weaker. *The creators redesigned the Sirenix looks in the transformation after it was leaked from Comic Con. *When the Winx are in Magix, Sirenix will appear in two-dimensional animation but when the Winx are in the Infinite Ocean, it will appear in three-dimensional animation. Yet it is unknown if Sirenix has an alternate 2-Dimensional transformation. *This is the most dangerous power among all fairy levels because of a curse. *When the Winx use Sirenix on land, they will retain their original hair color but with added colorful highlights and when underwater, their hair will change a completely different color. *The Sirenix song was reworked, yet the original lyrics retained. Also, the Sirenix song is the first transformation song which possess a dance-pop genre. *Flora resembles Princess Krystal in her Sirenix form when she is in the Infinite Ocean. Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Season 5 Category:Transformations Category:Fairies Category:Sirenix Category:Witches Category:Witches forms Category:Powers